


The Curse (or: A Blessing In Disguise)

by Spacedancer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Did I forget any important tags or warnings?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Angst, Lust Potion/Spell, Masturbation, McCoy lends a helping hand, McUhura, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Smut, Uhura has needs, hands of a surgeon, is this a kink?, or something similar at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedancer/pseuds/Spacedancer
Summary: When an angry ambassador puts a curse on her, Uhura has needs, and McCoy is there to help.





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually been working on something a little different in style for a while now, but this just happened and demanded to be published, smut and all. For all the people out there, who, like me, are having an increasingly hard time finding recent TOS McCoy centred fiction of any sort or style. 
> 
> I just hope, I’m not scaring off future readers with this explicit piece! :D 
> 
> *************
> 
> Disclaimer:  
Nothing of or associated with Star Trek is mine – it all belongs to Paramount / ViacomCBS (or whoever else is currently holding the rights). This is a work of fanfiction, no infringement intended.

McCoy was standing to attention in the transporter room. His dress uniform felt especially uncomfortable today, and he couldn’t wait to get rid of it again, just like he couldn’t wait to get rid of this nasty excuse for an ambassador. In hindsight, even Elaan of Troyius had seemed friendly and well-behaved compared to him. If the rest of this new member planet’s population were anything like him, then God help the Federation!

The ambassador was as rude as they come and hadn’t missed a chance to put his foot in it. McCoy couldn’t shed the feeling that he’d enjoyed it, too. Had probably done it on purpose in the first place. He’d been arrogant and demanding. And highly disrespectful, especially of the female members of the crew. Uhura, who’d been chosen as his ‘personal assistant’, had taken the brunt of it, and McCoy had barely been able to keep his temper, witnessing the smart and amazing communications officer being insulted time after time.

Jim had been right, of course, Uhura was a woman who could take care of herself. And with her confident, kind and cheerful personality she’d probably been better suited for this job than any other crew member. But it had still been hard for the doctor to just stand by and watch her fight to keep her calm, and her seemingly never-ending patience. 

McCoy stole a glance at Uhura, who was standing next to him. Judging from her unsmiling face, she definitely couldn’t wait to see the back of the ambassador, either. On entering the transporter room, the goon had even had the audacity to ask her to join him for the rest of his voyage. 

When she’d politely declined and wished him a safe journey, swiftly avoiding his roaming hands, as she’d learned to do over the past three days, he’d looked at her with such rage and hatred, it had sent a cold shiver down McCoy’s spine. Yet, Uhura hadn’t blinked an eye, firmly standing her ground. And McCoy had never admired her more. 

Now, the ambassador was standing on the transporter platform, rudely waving away Kirk’s parting words and addressing Uhura one final time. 

“You’ll regret not coming with me, you’ll see, my sweet beauty,” he sneered. “You’ll slowly go insane without me, unable to help yourself, wishing I was still around to help you out. But I’ll be long gone. So good luck finding help elsewhere!”

And just before the transporter beam took him away, he blew her a kiss, adding, “Third time lucky!” and McCoy could have sworn he actually saw the words float over and dissolve around Uhura’s body. 

As soon as the ambassador was gone, Jim exhaled noisily, turned on his heel and stomped out of the transporter room, closely followed by Spock, who seemed uncharacteristically relieved, too. 

_Bet he couldn’t have taken much more of this offending behaviour, either,_ McCoy thought, grinning wryly. 

But when his gaze returned to Uhura, who still hadn’t taken a step towards the door, her tightly pressed lips and clenched fists took the grin right off his face again. 

“Relax, Uhura,” he said reassuringly, “he’s gone now. And good riddance, too! You’ve done a terrific job. No one else could have handled him the way you did.”

She flashed him a grateful smile that didn’t reach her eyes, and he grew really concerned when he noticed that she was trembling. 

“You alright, Lieutenant?” he asked softly, stepping towards her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

Uhura shrank away from his touch, cringing as if his hand had scorched her.

“Don’t worry, Doctor, I’m all right,” she muttered under her breath, “I just need some peace and quiet.” And when he didn’t look convinced, reaching out for her again, she added an imploring, “Please!” then turned and fled from the transporter room, leaving a baffled and worried McCoy behind. 

******

Uhura stumbled blindly towards the turbolift. She needed to get to her quarters as quickly as possible. Her whole body was on fire with an overpowering sexual desire that had hit her out of nowhere. 

It had started the moment the ambassador had dissolved in the transporter beam, surprising her in a most embarrassing way, and she had a strong suspicion, that it had something to do with the ambassador’s final words. What must the doctor have thought of her? 

Knowing how caring and easily worried McCoy was, she just hoped, he wasn’t coming after her. She was horny as hell and would probably jump his bones, no pun intended, right in the middle of a busy corridor, if he touched her again. 

No, she needed to get to the privacy of her quarters ASAP and take care of her ever-growing need for relief.

_Damn that ambassador!_ she thought angrily. This was the final insult. 

As soon as the doors to her quarters had slid shut and locked behind her, she let out the groan that had been building in her throat for the past few minutes, and made a beeline for her bed, barely kicking off her boots on the way.

She flopped down on her back, not even bothering to remove her underwear or tights, and let her hands go straight to rub between her legs.

Only when the frantic movements of her fingers didn’t seem to have the slightest effect on her desperate situation, did she slip one hand inside her soaking wet panties, hoping to finally find relief with the clothes out of the way. 

That definitely had an effect. The moment her fingers had found their way in between her swollen folds, barely touching her sensitive nub, her body was jolted by a piercingly lustful sensation, off every scale she’d ever known, that nearly made her arch off the bed. 

_Finally!_ She couldn’t have taken one more minute of this abnormal horniness. 

But her relief was short-lived, when she realised that, instead of finally sending her over the edge, her fingers’ actions only served to take her arousal to the next level. 

She cried out in frustration, tossing her head from side to side, then got up from the bed and frenziedly began to rub herself against anything she could find. Her couch, a chair, the knob of one of her drawers, a rolled-up terry cloth, even her hairbrush, quickly moving on to the next thing after the initial alleviation of the first few seconds had worn off. 

Through the haze of her unbridled lust, she tried to kickstart her brain back into action and focus on finding a way out of this predicament. Her own hands were obviously not enough to put an end to her ordeal. 

Suddenly she remembered a dildo that her friends had given her for her 30th birthday as a joke, and desperately started rummaging around for it in her drawers. Annoyingly, it was still in its original packaging, and she had a terribly hard time unwrapping it with shaking fingers, unable to concentrate or even stand still for a second. 

When she’d managed to switch it on at last, she rushed back to her bed, hoping against hope that this would be the answer to her prayers. But of course, that wasn’t the case, and she was gripped by a terrible fear of being eternally stuck on the brink of orgasm, never achieving that final nudge that would send her over the edge. 

Just then, her communicator beeped and Kirk’s voice nearly made her jump out of her skin. 

“Bridge to Uhura!”

Uhura knew she had to answer that call, if she didn’t want a whole search team come looking for her. So she summoned up all her willpower and hoped her voice wouldn’t betray her. 

“Uhura here, Sir!” she squeaked. 

There was a short pause, then Kirk said, “You sound exhausted, Lieutenant, but that’s totally understandable. You did a great job with the ambassador. Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and treat yourself?”

Uhura was too weak to laugh at the irony of his words, and just closed the channel with a curt, “Thank you, Sir!” She could worry about her lack of politeness later. 

All that mattered now was to get away from the voice that had filled her room, and her groins. She wouldn’t have lasted through a longer conversation. Funny, how she’d never noticed the captain’s sexy voice before. But every one of his words just now had felt like sensuous lips wrapped around her clit, sucking and licking and thrilling her to the core.

_Just like McCoy’s comforting touch earlier_, it suddenly dawned on her. No more than a friendly hand on her shoulder, it had felt like the most delicious caress of her private parts, raising her budding arousal to the highest levels of lust in a flash, and forcing her to flee from the transporter room on the double. 

_Unable to help yourself! _ the ambassador’s words echoed in her head. _That was it!_ she realised with a start. _That had been his cruel, sadistic plan! _ The sensation of unbearable arousal was momentarily replaced by an all-consuming rage, only to return a second later with full force. 

What was she to do? A feeling of helpless despair joined the other emotions racing through her body, while her hand kept mindlessly rubbing her clit in a futile attempt to keep her need to climax at bay. She needed help, but who could she turn to? 

She was friends with most of her crew mates, even close with several of her male colleagues. But not that close. She could hardly walk up to any of them, especially in her frenzied state of mind, and ask them to sleep with her in order to rescue her from some dubious curse. It would be mortifying. And they wouldn’t even believe her. 

Suddenly it hit her. Dr. McCoy. He was a doctor and had certainly come across the most incredible and embarrassing health issues in his career. He was also the kindest, most caring and compassionate man she knew. And he’d been there and heard the ambassador’s words, too. He would believe her. And hopefully, he’d have a remedy, some sedative that would put her under until the ambassador’s curse lost its power over her. 

Feeling hopeful at the thought, she got up to put her boots back on, wash the sweat off her face, and fix her hair as well as she could with one hand, while trying to keep her pulsing arousal in check with her other. 

After she was done, it took her a while to summon up the will to remove her hand from her panties, and when she finally managed to, she sprinted out the door, making her way to sickbay in record time. 


	2. The Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
Nothing of or associated with Star Trek is mine – it all belongs to Paramount / ViacomCBS (or whoever else is currently holding the rights). This is a work of fanfiction, no infringement intended.

Dr. McCoy was just cleaning up after his last patient for the morning, thinking about what to have for lunch, when a panting, dishevelled looking Uhura came barging into his office without knocking. 

Worried by her uncharacteristic behaviour, he hurried to her side, but stopped his hand mid-air, when he saw her shrink back from his touch, just like she had this morning in the transporter room. 

“I need your help, Doctor,” she wheezed, her body convulsed with pain. 

He motioned her to a biobed, careful not to touch her, but she refused, shifting from one foot to the other, as if she were desperate for the bathroom. 

“What’s wrong, Uhura? How can I help?” he asked, trying to sound calm and reassuring while running a tricorder over her twitching body. 

Her pulse and blood pressure were up, her pheromone level slightly raised, and he could see that her pupils were dilated. But apart from that, she was perfectly healthy. A woman who’d just had sex, he concluded, getting more concerned by the minute, as his mind raced through all the possible reasons for her visit to sickbay. 

“I’m so aroused, Doctor!” she blurted out. 

McCoy did a double take at her surprising, yet medically correct statement, and, unsure how to reply, just raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. 

“Help me, please!” she whispered entreatingly.

“You want my help with … this?” he chuckled nervously, really confused now. 

“Doctor, please, this is not a joke,” she whimpered, wringing her hands and starting to pace. “And it’s beyond embarrassing, believe me, but I thought you might have a sedative or something to help me?”

“I’m afraid, I don’t follow,” the doctor said as soothingly as he could, his face a picture of compassion and confusion. “I get this is serious, but I’ll need a little more information. Try to relax and start from the beginning, please.”

Uhura let out a frustrated whine, then gave him an abridged version of what had transpired since the ambassador had left this morning, her desperation clearly outweighing her embarrassment. 

“Son of a bitch!” the doctor muttered under his breath. So, he’d not been mistaken, when he’d seen the ambassador’s words actually hit Uhura this morning. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through, just the idea making him shudder. But he’d have to put aside all thoughts of hatred and revenge for now, and find a way to help the afflicted communications officer. 

“You’ve already tried to ... er ... fix this yourself, I take it?” he asked, hoping not to sound too awkward. 

Uhura just shot him an exasperated look. 

“Right, of course you have,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “Ok, let’s try a sedative.”

He filled a hypospray and injected Uhura, closely observing her for any reactions. 

“Nothing,” Uhura told him after some moments, and the disappointment on her face was heart-breaking. 

“All right, there’s another one we can try,” he told her in his most optimistic doctor’s voice. 

Another hypospray hissed against Uhura’s arm. 

“I’m feeling a little dazed now,” she sounded hopeful, “but the ... er ... feeling’s still there. Almost worse than before.”

She groaned with frustration, wriggling about, her hand moving in the direction of her private parts several times, obviously desperate to touch herself. 

McCoy’s heart went out to her, and he racked his brains for another solution. 

“Please, Doctor,” she begged, “try another one!”

“I can’t, Uhura, I’m sorry. A third sedative would be irresponsible.”

“But I can’t take any more of this. I just can’t!”

Seeing her dismay nearly tore him apart.

“We’ll have to find another way.”

He’d said _we_. Uhura could have kissed him. 

“What did the ambassador say exactly?” he asked. “Good luck finding help elsewhere?” 

Uhura nodded slowly, losing herself even more in the haze of her lust, thanks to the sedative. 

“That could mean that, although you can’t help yourself, someone else might,” the doctor went on, feeling more than a little uneasy at where his reasoning was taking him. He couldn’t, could he? But then, Uhura was in agony, he had to help her somehow. And he just couldn’t think of any other way. 

“Do you trust me, Uhura?” he asked gently, trying to catch her eye. 

“Implicitly,” she smiled, hardly able to fight the urge to push him down on his chair and straddle him.

“I might have an idea there, but it’s rather... er ... delicate. Unethical, really.”

“Anything you suggest, Doctor!” she gasped. “Please, I can’t think straight anymore. But I trust you.”

“Come on, then,” he drawled, fully aware of the responsibility she’d just put on him, and beckoned her to follow him into the adjacent private examination room, closing the doors behind them and engaging the privacy lock.

“Lie down on the biobed, will you?” he said softly. 

“Are you going to sleep with me, Doctor?” Uhura asked, sounding almost hysterical, as she climbed onto the bed and lay on her back. 

“No,” he laughed nervously, “something a little less drastic.” Then he stepped to her side, looked straight into her eyes and murmured, “Still unethical, though.” 

Uhura fidgeted around restlessly, unable to suppress the desperate, grinding motions of her hips any longer. 

“Whatever you think might end this agony, Doctor. Surely, you’ve noticed that I’m beyond embarrassed by now. Just get on with it, please, I’m at the end of my tether.”

McCoy took a deep breath and put on some surgical gloves. 

“All right, let’s do this. You can file a complaint later,” he chuckled in an attempt at humour, then, stepping back to the side of the biobed, quickly added, “I promise to keep this as professional as possible.”

Uhura nodded weakly, exhaustion clouding her beautiful face. 

“Can you take off your underwear, please?” McCoy asked. But when he watched her ineffectively fumble around her skirt with trembling fingers, a surge of tender affection for her rushed through him, and he swiftly pulled off her tights and underpants, neatly folding them on a nearby chair. 

He exhaled deeply, closed his eyes for a moment and tried to summon up at least some of his professional detachment. This was a patient in need, and he was a healer, doing everything in his power to help. 

Slowly and carefully he put his hands on Uhura’s hips to give her a chance to get used to his touch. When her twitching intensified and she grunted impatiently, he slid one hand across her thigh, gently parted her swollen labia with his fingers, and let his thumb glide through the excessive wetness, lightly grazing the tip of her clitoris. 

Uhura cried out at the touch, nearly arching off the biobed, her sensitivity heightened to the extreme, and the doctor pulled back immediately. 

“I’m sorry, Uhura. I should have been more careful,” he apologised, secretly wondering if that would even have been possible. 

“It’s all right, Doctor,” Uhura panted, “I had the same reaction to my own fingers. The ambassador’s curse has obviously heightened my senses on top of everything else. I’ll get used to it. Please don’t give up!”

“I won’t,” McCoy promised, placing his hand back between her legs, determined to be even more gentle this time. And to disregard the extremely unprofessional bulge growing in his own trousers. 

Uhura’s reaction to his second touch was less intense, if not significantly, and he continued to let his thumb and fingers dance over her slick and swollen pearl, alternating between lazy circles and rapid drumming, light tapping and steady rubbing, making her howl and moan and sigh and beg. 

“Don’t worry, sickbay is soundproof. No need to hold back”, he reassured her, when she clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to keep the noise down. 

Maybe she was always this noisy, or maybe the frustratingly long time of pent-up lust had taken its toll. Whichever, he’d definitely never met a woman as sensitive to his touch before. 

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my God!” she squealed, “This is so good! Please, don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

_Not very helpful, _McCoy thought, finding it increasingly hard to ignore his own growing erection. 

Uhura was lost in her own world now. The sensations that rippled through her body were incredible. She’d thought she’d been as aroused as anyone could get before, but the doctor’s nimble fingers were driving her even higher. The rumours about his skilled surgeon’s fingers seemed to be true after all. 

The fog of frustrated horniness clogging her mind had been lifted, and she was floating on a sea of delicious, indescribable lust. The teasing fingers were even more unbearable than all the things she’d tried before in her quarters. The only difference being that she could now actually feel herself getting closer to orgasm. 

She’d always found the doctor handsome and attractive, and they’d flirted a lot over the years, but he’d never shown interest in anything more than friendship, and she’d been all right with that. 

But now she could feel herself falling for him, for this kind and caring man, for this incredibly skilled lover. The way he refused to look at her, keeping his eyes fixed on a far point on the wall, doing everything to stick to his promise of keeping this professional while pleasuring her in the most delicious ways, was simply adorable. 

McCoy was trying hard to keep his mind off his own growing need. Not an easy feat, given that his fingers were busy stimulating a woman’s intimate parts, drenched in the most intoxicating fragrance. 

And it wasn’t just any woman, either. It was Uhura! One of the most beautiful and brilliant women he’d ever met, and certainly the hottest girl on the _Enterprise_. They’d flirted a lot over the years, but she was so out of his league, she’d never really taken him seriously. 

Yet now, here she was, moaning and writhing ecstatically under the touch of his hand. The whole situation was so unreal, he just couldn’t get his head around it.

He tried to fight the urge to look at her, but once he snuck a peek and saw her beautiful face, scrunched up with overwhelming pleasure, he just couldn’t take his eyes off again. 

And when she finally came, delirious with relief and the sheer intensity of her orgasm, arching uncontrollably into his hand, her body trembling and jolting so hard, McCoy could barely keep her safely on the biobed, the image of her lovely face, flushed with overwhelming pleasure, eyes squeezed shut in complete surrender, got indelibly burnt into his memory, as his eyes soaked up every little “Oh” and “Ah” and “Mmhhh” of her pretty mouth.

To see this goddess climax was like a dream come true. In the throes of passion, she was even more beautiful. More than he could ever have imagined. Surely, he could be professional and still keep this image as a treasured memory, a gift, for lonely hours.

Uhura felt like she’d just died and gone to heaven. She’d never come this hard before, never felt such pleasure at the hands of a man. _Was it the curse or the doctor’s skill?_ she wondered. 

But then again, she’d never been under such a sadistic spell before, never been held in suspense for such an unbearably long time before. No wonder her body went crazy, when relief finally set in. 

McCoy waited patiently for her to come off her high. Mesmerised by the display of emotions that coursed through her sweat-covered body, plainly visible on her glistening face. He’d never thought it possible for a single orgasm to last this long, but then, of course, he’d never teased a woman as long as Uhura had had to endure it by the hands, or rather the mind, of the obnoxious ambassador.

The doctor was certainly glad that his “cure” had worked and the poor woman had finally found the much-needed relief.

When Uhura relaxed at last, still breathing hard, opening her eyes with a grateful, if exhausted smile, and he could finally pull his hand away, he almost felt deprived. 

They smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment, not quite sure what to say or do next, until Uhura found back to her old, confident and humorous self again. 

“I guess I needed that,” she chuckled, stating the obvious and making McCoy laugh. 

Then she added more seriously and with heartfelt gratitude, “Thank you, Doctor, for doing this for me. And for doing it so graciously. And so well, too,” she couldn’t resist adding as an afterthought, making the doctor blush bashfully, something she’d never seen before. 

“Seriously, Doctor. You saved me. I owe you big time.”

But before the doctor could respond, she suddenly shuddered and started to convulse again, lifting disbelieving eyes to McCoy. 

“No!” she wailed despairingly, “This can’t be happening! How sadistic can even that bastard of an ambassador be?”

McCoy was momentarily speechless, but found his voice again after a moment. 

“What were the ambassador’s exact words again?” he asked as he watched Uhura frantically press a hand between her legs through her uniform skirt. 

“’Can’t help myself’,” Uhura croaked. 

“Yes, I know. Also, ‘to find help elsewhere’. But was that it?” McCoy gently urged. “Or did he say anything else?”

“’Third time lucky’,” she ground out between spasms, her whole body jolted by uncontrollable arousal again. 

The doctor snapped his fingers. 

“That’s it!” he exclaimed excitedly. “We just have to do this again!”

His expression sobered, when he caught Uhura’s incredulous look. 

“You’re prepared to do this again, Doctor? Twice?” she asked hoarsely. 

“Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, as they used to say in the olden days,” he grinned wryly. “I can hardly leave you high and dry now, can I?”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered, too weak and needy to protest anymore, and grateful for his offer to ‘treat’ her again. 

“Just lie back down, Lieutenant, and enjoy the ride,” he joked, earning him a stern look from the communications officer. 

“Sorry, Uhura,” he added contritely, pulling clean surgical gloves over his hands, “I didn’t mean to make fun of you. I’m just trying not to feel too awkward here.”

She nodded, smiling weakly, and tried not to think about how much she was actually looking forward to his skilful touch. 

When she was lying on her back again, digging her fingers into the sides of the biobed and involuntarily grinding her hips, she felt McCoy’s hands gently push up her skirt before resting his fingers on her hips once more. 

He was so careful and considerate, wonderful qualities she usually loved in a man, but right now, she just wanted to shout at him to please get on with it already. 

After another tantalisingly long moment, he eventually let his hands glide towards where she so desperately needed them, making her gasp with desire when he gently spread her outer labia with one hand while slowly zoning in on her clit with the fingers of his other hand. 

She thought she’d never longed for anything as much as she now longed for him to touch her swollen nub, and when he finally did, her whole body shuddered with the pleasure of the sensation. 

Like before, he let his nimble fingers dance deftly over her most sensitive spots, sending delicious ripples of lust though her body. But while her desire was rapidly rising to unprecedented heights, she could feel herself drifting further and further away from relief. 

McCoy obviously noticed the difference, too, because when she managed to open her eyes and look at him through the haze of her horniness, he frowned at her questioningly. 

“Not working, is it?” he asked quietly, his disappointed face almost making her laugh. 

“No,” she shook her head, unable to hide her growing despair, imploring eyes boring into his, nearly breaking his heart. 

Judging from her wild bucking and animalistic grunts, she was in no state to contribute any useful ideas anymore. Finding a solution was totally up to him now, he realised, thankful that the absurdity of the situation somewhat took his mind off his own aching need. 

“Maybe we need a different approach this time, a new sensation,” he speculated, while making sure his fingers kept rubbing her clit at a steady pace, having tried to slow down a couple of times, only causing her to frantically claw at his hand. But Uhura was already too far gone for any helpful input.

The easiest thing to elicit a new sensation, it occurred to him, was to simply remove the gloves. He felt bad about having to stop his ministrations momentarily in order to do so, mouthing, “Sorry, my dear,” when the communications officer let out a remonstrative wail. 

She was, however, immediately compensated for her anguish, when she felt the touch of his bare hands on her skin.

Briefly trailing his fingers up along the inside of her thighs, making her tingle all over, he went straight back to the centre of her desire, his first light tap on her clit sending a bolt of lightning through her. Her whole body tensed at the intensity of the sensation, and she bucked wildly, letting out the loudest cry yet. 

Satisfied with her reaction, McCoy gave her a moment to recover, then continued his skilful ministrations, trying out various techniques, amazed, yet again, at her responsiveness. And annoyed at his own, which was really becoming a nuisance.

After a while, Uhura felt her unbearable frustration give way to enjoyable desire, and was finally coherent enough again to thank McCoy for finding yet another solution to her predicament. 

“Thank you for not giving up, Doctor,” she rasped, her voice rough from groaning and squealing. 

“Don’t mention it,” he replied with an almost smug smile, unsuccessfully trying to hide the pride in his masculine prowess while making a mental note to give her some water to drink as soon as he had his hands free again. 

He knew, of course, that the decent thing to do would be to take her to orgasm as quickly as possible. But watching her writhe so ecstatically under his fingers a little longer was just too tempting. 

Now that he had the once-in-a-lifetime chance to pleasure her, he might as well make the most of it.

How he’d have liked to kiss her, caress the rest of her glorious body! But there was no way he could do that, of course. He’d promised her and himself to keep this as professional as possible. Anything else would really be unethical. But even so, he could still show her what the good old reliable country doctor could do with his hands. 

On impulse, while never stopping his light tapping and drumming on her clit, he slowly trailed one finger of his other hand along her pussy, ever so gently circling and pushing against her entrance. 

Uhura's eyes went wide at this incredible sensation, and an excited gasp exploded from her lips, prompting McCoy to probe a little deeper. 

She purred and sighed as McCoy once again managed to drive her desire to the next level, bestowing all those multiple sensations on her. How could she never have seen before what a sensuous man he was? And more to the point, how would she ever again be able to settle for anything less, once this whole mortifying ordeal was over? 

She was jolted out of her thoughts when his probing finger hit her G-spot, teasingly curling against it, clearly knowing exactly how to elicit maximum effect, almost making her fly off the handle. 

“Oh my God! You’re killing me!” she groaned, arching and bucking like a maniac, her hypersensitive body trying to get away from the tantalising stimuli on both her clit and G-spot. 

“Actually, I’m trying to do the opposite here,” McCoy replied softly, skilfully following her every move with his fingers to keep teasing the exactly right spots. Uhura could hear the smile in his voice. “But you might as well enjoy it.”

“I don’t think, I’ve ever enjoyed anything more,” she breathed, barely able to speak any longer. “This is incredible.”

When she’d come the first time, McCoy’s plan had been, under the pretence of cleaning up and giving her privacy, to escape to his office as soon as possible in order to take care of his own straining erection that he just hadn’t been able to suppress. Sure, he was a healer, but he was also a man. And this ‘treatment’ was certainly more than any doctor could administer without being affected. 

But when she’d clung to his hand, clamping her thighs around it, unthinkingly using it to ride out the waves of a seemingly endless orgasm, the chance for that had passed. 

Then the second ‘phase’ had started so abruptly, and all thoughts of taking care of his own needs had gone straight out the window.

This time, however, he didn’t even think about getting away, but let her ride out her orgasm on his gently pulsing finger, using his remaining fingers to lightly keep teasing her clit until she couldn’t take any more and sank back on the bed, completely blissed out. 

When he gently slipped his hand out from between her legs, she opened her eyes the tiniest bit and murmured, “You’re a dark horse, Dr. McCoy. You sure know what you’re doing!”

And when he grinned, an endearing mixture of pride and embarrassment on his face, she let her gaze slide down to where his crotch was pressed against the biobed, subtly grinding against the edge to stave off his own increasing need. 

“Oh Doctor! I’m sorry!” Uhura cried out. “I was so caught up in my own ordeal, I wasn’t thinking what this would do to you! Will you let me help you out in return? I certainly owe you.”

“Absolutely not!” he blustered, his face flushing a deep red. “You came to me for help, and that’s what I did. No more, no less. We really need to keep this professional.” 

Uhura couldn’t help but smirk. 

“As professional as possible,” he relented grumpily. “But I could never take advantage of your predicament. I couldn’t live with myself if I did.”

“I know,” she smiled, believing him without a doubt and feeling herself falling even deeper for this impossibly sexy gentleman. 

All thoughts about his pulsing erection, however, were forgotten when Uhura started to moan and spasm again, signalling the beginning of the third and hopefully last ‘phase’. 

There was no question of what to do anymore. Without hesitation, Uhura lay back down, spreading her legs and twitching in anticipation, as McCoy mentally prepared himself for the next round. 

“Here we go again,” he said smilingly, and Uhura chuckled between her moans, whispering, “So sorry, Doctor! But thank you!”

Somehow it wasn’t as awkward as before, the whole episode having brought on a new feeling of intimacy between them. Uhura’s heart skipped a beat as she felt the doctor tenderly caress the inside of her thighs before spreading them a little wider. 

But as soon as he touched her most sensitive spot, making her sigh with pleasure, and gently inserted a finger, being rewarded with a low moan and a lazy sway of her hips, they both noticed quickly that the tell-tale hypersensitive jerk was missing. Again.

“I guess I’ll have to come up with something new yet again,” McCoy sighed, but it was clear that he was accepting the challenge. 

They exchanged glances, and even though Uhura was already lost in a haze of unbearable lust again, he could see the gratefulness in her eyes. The way she trusted him moved him deeply. They were in this together, and he would get her through this. Uhura’s own little private pon farr. 

“Why don’t you just take me, Doctor?” she purred, “I’m going crazy here, and that way you’ll find relief, too.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind as a last resort, Uhura,” he smiled, slowly circling her clit with a finger, then moving on to tapping it with two fingers ever so lightly, teasingly, trying to find the right touch that would send her over the edge again. 

But all that did was increase her arousal to unbearable heights that felt like eternal, unsatisfiable ecstasy to her. 

“Please Doctor, this is cruel, I can’t take any more,” she moaned huskily.

“Ok, let’s try this then,” he said tentatively, moving to the low end of the bed to stand between her legs, grasping her hips with both hands and pulling her towards him in one swift move. 

Then he bent down, burying his head between her trembling thighs. 

“Oh my God, Doctor, I can’t ask this of you!” Uhura cried out, as the feeling of his teasing fingers, spreading her labia apart at an agonisingly slow rate, almost made her pass out. 

But when she jerked and let out a choked scream at the first breeze of his breath blowing softly over her dripping wet clit, they both knew this was it. The new sensation that would hopefully lead to her third and final release. 

Encouraged by the proof of having found the right way, McCoy let his tongue trail softly along the insides of her folds, gently pushing inside and lightly brushing against her clit. 

The touch was electric, her reaction tremendous. Pressing hard against his mouth, she clenched her thighs tightly around his head. Losing her mind as well as all sense of time and space, all she could do was give herself to him completely and trustingly. 

Feeling the situation get out of hand, McCoy fought hard to keep control. Her taste, her smell, her passion, were intoxicating, and he had to remind himself sternly, that none of this was her choice but the consequence of a cruel and sadistic curse. 

He had to be careful not to get carried away. And yet, this was so much more than taking care of a patient or even helping out a friend. This was the third time in a row, that his ministrations had rendered this gorgeous woman ecstatic. And for some reason he wanted to excel himself, wanted this to be the most exciting, most satisfying experience of her life. 

For every little flick of his tongue, a squeal escaped her. Every time he so much as breathed, he was rewarded with a twitch and a groan. The tip of his tongue made her scream out in blissful agony, and the strokes of the flat of his tongue nearly made her arch off the bed. 

Uhura gripped the edge of the biobed, her fingers ineffectively scrabbling around for purchase, her desire burning so hot inside her, she thought she might die. 

The way he licked and nibbled and sucked and hummed, turning her innards to mush and her clit into an erupting volcano, was almost more than she could take.

If she’d been impressed by the skill of his much-lauded surgeon’s fingers earlier, they paled in comparison to the sheer magic of his tongue. She’d had skilful lovers before, but she’d never been brought to the brink of insanity so splendidly before. 

And even though she couldn’t wait for this embarrassing and crippling ordeal to be over, part of her wished McCoy’s ministrations would never end. 

Who would have thought the curmudgeonly doctor had it in him? How many women had he blessed with his skills before her? And not in the line of duty, but because he desired them, was maybe even in love with them? 

The very idea almost blew her mind. If this was what he did for a patient, how much more would he do for the woman he loved? 

That thought, along with the additional stimulation of a gentle finger starting to tease her G-spot again, pushed her over the edge for the third and hopefully final time. 

She was a little surprised and more than grateful when the doctor didn’t pull away, but kept on licking and sucking, allowing her to arch and grind and press against his face as wave after wave of indescribable pleasure washed over her, drinking her dry, until she fell back, boneless and utterly exhausted. 

Feeling lightheaded, McCoy straightened up slowly, his knees weak, his face burning with bliss and shame and Uhura’s juices, hardly believing what he’d just experienced. 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, yet in no position to deal with his aching erection that almost burst his pants, he’d actually come in his uniform trousers. _Like a freaking teenager! _

This had never happened to him before, not even in his youth, his only excuse being the aggravating circumstances of this absolutely weird and unusual situation. 

Trying to think of the best way to excuse himself quickly in order to go and clean up this mess, he looked down at Uhura and found her fast asleep, the sight of her slender body, out cold on the biobed, filling him with the warmest feeling of affection. 

Barely able to tear his eyes from her lovely face, blissed out and peaceful in sleep, he found a blanket and tenderly tucked her in. 

Still a little unsteady on his legs, he stalked back to his office to clean up and find some spare clothes, all the time wondering how to face Uhura when she woke up again. 

He’d always enjoyed their easy banter and mild flirting, safe in the knowledge of their friendship. But they could hardly go back to that after this, could they? 

It was going to be awkward between them. For the time being, at least. But it had been worth it, he suddenly thought, and not only because it had saved her. Whatever the consequences, seeing and feeling and tasting her like this had definitely been worth it. 

Feeling an exhilarating rush of happiness rippling through him, he stepped towards the doors, ready to face the world again. And Uhura. Only to find her gone already. 

He could understand her motives, of course, comprehending her need to get away from him as quickly as possible. She was certainly mortified now. Possibly even disgusted with what he’d done to her. He should have thought harder, should have come up with a more acceptable cure. She had trusted him. And he’d let her down. 

It was only mid-afternoon, but he felt incapable of finishing his shift, the weight of his conscience almost crushing him. Uhura had come to him looking for help, and he’d betrayed her trust. And his oath. 

Ignoring the questioning glances of his staff, he hurried out of sickbay, heading straight for the safety of his quarters, wanting to stay there and hide forever. 


	3. The Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
Nothing of or associated with Star Trek is mine – it all belongs to Paramount / ViacomCBS (or whoever else is currently holding the rights). This is a work of fanfiction, no infringement intended.

Uhura was pacing the tiny space of her quarters. She was so very tired and exhausted, but there was no way she could rest now. Her mind was in turmoil.

When she’d woken up in sickbay earlier and, after the first blissful moment of ignorance, it had all come rushing back to her – the ambassador, the curse, and that Dr. McCoy had practically just been forced to have sexual interactions with her, she’d panicked and just run off, grateful that the doctor wasn’t around.

Just thinking about it now was so embarrassing, she had no idea how she could ever face him again. Although the idea of not seeing him again, apart from being more than unlikely living on a starship, hurt just as much. She’d never realised before how much McCoy’s friendship really meant to her. How much she enjoyed and relied on his comforting presence on the bridge and in her life.

She’d always had a soft spot for the kind and gentle doctor, who kept boosting her confidence with his charming compliments, and so often made her laugh, listening to him lecturing the captain or bickering with Spock. But after the events of today, she seemed to have developed a proper crush. The memory of his gentle hands, and what they’d done to her, sent hot waves of desire through her body. Not to mention his lips and tongue.

But it wasn’t just that. Although it was all still a bit of a blur, she also vaguely remembered the soft blue eyes, watching her so intently in an effort to give her exactly what she needed. And the determination to do whatever it took to help her. He was that kind of doctor, of course. She’d been witness to his devotion as a healer numerous times before. But it had seemed even more than that in this case. The way he’d touched her, looked at her, had made her feel like more than just a patient to him.

Then again, maybe that had just been wishful thinking on her part. Her way of dealing with the embarrassment. She definitely needed time to think about it all. Do a little soul searching. Examine her feelings for the doctor, now that she was no longer under the ambassador’s spell.

Suddenly she felt bad for having run off like that, and it occurred to her that he might actually think she’d fled because he’d done something wrong. That would be just like him. He’d been quite anxious about the whole thing being unethical in the first place, if she remembered correctly. And yet he’d gone through with it to put her out of her misery.

She definitely needed to set things straight. And fast, too. After all he’d done for her, the last thing she wanted was for him to feel bad about it. Maybe she could even do something towards returning the favour, a little voice in her head piped up, suddenly remembering the effect this whole affair had actually had on him, too. He’d tried to deny it, of course, but the tell-tale bulge in his trousers had been quite impressive. Maybe there was a chance for more than friendship, after all? 

Before she could lose her nerve again, she left her quarters in order to return to sickbay. And when a slightly bemused Christine told her that McCoy had left in a hurry, and in an extremely bad mood, she headed straight for his quarters, hoping to find him there.

******

McCoy was lying on his bed in the dark, depressed and worried, his mind running over the events of the past hours on a repeat loop.

How could he have let himself get into this? How could he have been so irresponsible and unethical? And above all, what was he going to do about it? How could he fix this? Would Uhura ever be able to forgive him? Would he ever be able to forgive himself and work as a physician again?

Being a healer, taking care of people, that was all he’d ever wanted. It was his life. And yet, this time, he’d gone too far, had betrayed his patient’s trust in his endeavours to help, to heal.

How could he ever look Uhura in the eye again and not feel like having violated her. A lonely tear ran down his face as he thought of the lovely lieutenant and how he might have taken that happy, confident spark from her eyes for good.

His only option was to apologise to her and then request transfer to another ship ASAP. Maybe, if she didn’t have to see him anymore, she could heal again, regain her equilibrium. And yet, just the thought of leaving the Enterprise sent another tear down his cheek.

Just then, his door buzzer went off, but he decided to simply ignore it, not wanting to deal with whoever was out there interrupting his misery. A moment later, Uhura’s melodic voice made him jump off the bed.

“Can I talk to you, Doctor?” 

He briefly considered refusing to let her in, afraid that being alone with him in his quarters would compromise her even further, but eventually decided that that would be rude. She was an adult and coming here had been her choice, after all. No one had forced her to.

Turning up the lights, he quickly slipped on a blue uniform tunic for a more formal appearance, and went to meet her at the door, where he nearly collided with her, as she eagerly rushed in.

“I’m so sorry I ran off like that,” she gushed, “but when I woke up and remembered everything I’d just put you through, I simply didn’t know how to face you again and took the coward’s way out.”

After she’d let out this torrent of words, she seemed to deflate, looking up at him expectantly. But he was too flabbergasted to reply. His mind racing, all he could do was stare at her, baffled. Had she really just said that _she_ had put _him_ through this? The thought had never even occurred to him, making him almost giddy with relief.

When he didn’t react, her conscience grew even heavier, and she felt the need to further explain herself.

“I was mortified, Doctor,” she went on. “You’d just done all those things for me, and I didn’t want to burden you with my confused feelings and mixed up emotions on top of that.”

“Uhura, I …,” he began hesitantly, gently putting his hands on her shoulders, his heart hammering against his ribs as he took in her anxious face and apologetic smile. “I just did what I had to. What was necessary to take away your … er … pain. None of this was your fault, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Or to be sorry for.”

Uhura cast her eyes down, moving in a little closer, and the heat of her body nearly took his breath away.

“What you did, how you made me feel, was unlike anything I’ve ever felt before,” she continued quietly. “And it meant so much more to me than just the gratification of my needs. But I needed to get away to sort out my feelings. Make sure I was no longer under the ambassador’s spell. I needed to be sure that what I felt was real.”

“What did you feel?” he asked breathlessly, his voice even deeper than usual, his hands gently squeezing her shoulders, pulling her even closer and gazing tenderly into her beautiful eyes.

Uhura let herself be drawn into his embrace, resting her forehead against his chest, and McCoy wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair.

“I came here to show you,” she murmured softly into the fabric of his tunic. “To thank you and,” she paused, lifting her head to look at him again, her eyes taking on a mischievous glint, “to reciprocate.”

McCoy’s knees nearly gave way. This was all so unexpected, and yet felt like he’d waited for it all his life.

“You know, you don’t have to, Lieutenant,” he drawled, blue eyes shining bright with tender affection. Then, reaching out and lovingly cupping her face in his hands, he added, “And just so you know, I’d do it all over again in a blink, if you needed me to.”

Now she looked as if she was going weak at the knees, too. 

“What if I needed you right now?” she whispered, stepping closer yet, and moulding herself against his body.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she could feel his hardness against her stomach. And pressing up against him, slowly rolling her hips from side to side, she smiled to herself, when she heard his sharp intake of breath. 

Yes, she would reciprocate all right, she thought with relish. Every little touch, driving him as high as he’d lifted her, making him come as hard as she had. Three times at least. Or maybe more. There was no hurry, was there? 

“Nyota,” he murmured softly into her hair, his breath coming out raggedly now, his usually so steady hands trembling a little, as his fingers tenderly rubbed her back, massaging her pert little bottom and pulling her closer into him. “What are you doing to me?” 

“Whatever you need me to, Leonard,” she replied with a smile, her melodic voice low and soft, lifting her face to his lips and drawing him into the gentlest, deepest kiss, lips and tongues entwining, communicating all the emotions that were too hard to put into words just yet. 

When they drew apart again after the longest time, she looked deeply into his eyes, holding his gaze and trying not to drown in their deep blue warmth.

“I’ve known and admired you for so long now, Leonard, but it took an abominable ambassador and an embarrassing curse for me to fully appreciate your kindness and devotion and finally see the wonderful, impossibly hot and sexy man behind the gentle doctor.”

Hearing her words, McCoy’s heart melted, only to be further reduced to a puddle around his feet, when she almost inaudibly added, “I think I might be in love, Leonard,” and shyly averted her eyes, hiding her face in the folds of his shirt. 

Tenderly cradling her head against his chest, the doctor cleared his throat and tried to find his voice again. 

“I’ve been in love ever since I first saw you, sweetheart,” he murmured, his accent thickening with emotion. “But I’d never have expected you to return the feeling in a million years. You’re a goddess, Nyota, and I’m just a plain old country doctor.”

Uhura smiled, hearing the familiar words.

“Stop belittling yourself, Leonard,” she admonished. “Or do you need to hear me praise your heart of gold, your good looks, your brilliant mind, let alone your magic touch, and I’m talking hands, lips and tongues here?” 

“Speaking of which,” he cut her off, clearly embarrassed by her praise, and let his hands glide down her sides. “Shall we deal with that renewed need of yours now?”

But Uhura stilled his roaming hands with her own, gently steered him over to his bed and pushed him down until he was lying on his back. 

“I’m afraid this will have to wait for a while,” she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously. “A very long while, at that, since I have a lot of reciprocating to do first.”

She smirked, enjoying the lustful gleam in his eyes, followed by a drawn-out groan, when she put a firm hand over the bulge in his trousers and started to gently stroke him through the smooth material. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed, impressed, “you’re so hard already! Is that for me?” And grinning widely, she innocently fluttered her eyelashes at him.

He just rolled his eyes and groaned some more, pressing against her hand, desperate for more friction.

“Stop the teasing, woman,” he growled, his voice full and deep with desire, grabbing both her hands and pulling her onto him until her face was only inches from his, her light frame pressing down on his body pleasantly.

McCoy let go of her hands and put his arms tightly around her, sighing with the sheer pleasure of holding her close. But when his lips found hers, brushing them tenderly, she pulled back resolutely and lifted herself off him again.

Before he could protest, she put a gentle finger to his lips and whispered, “Later, sugar. There’ll be a time for all of this later. But for now, I want you to relax and just,” she paused, chuckling a little, “enjoy the ride. You’ve more than earned it.”

“But I can’t!” he whined. “I need to touch you, kiss you, feel you!”

“Shush, sugar,” she remained firm, pinning his hands to the bed. “It’s my turn now. A lot of reciprocating, remember?”

McCoy exhaled deeply, feeling his erection straining ever more painfully against his trousers, and getting the impression that Uhura was actually enjoying fuelling his growing need.

He lay back obediently, still overwhelmed by the idea that the amazing communications officer, who’d been the object of many a daydream over the years, might actually be in love with him, too.

“Wait, Uhura,” he called out suddenly, sitting up again, “maybe we should wait. Maybe this is still an aftereffect of the ambassador’s spell. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you might regret later. You’re too precious for that.”

Uhura sat up straight, incredibly touched by his thoughtfulness, folded her hands in her lap and looked at him pensively.

“You know, Leonard,” she said after a while, “you’re right. We can’t know why we feel what we’re feeling. We probably never will. But I do know that what I feel for you is true, has been true for a long time, even if I didn’t realise it until today. Or maybe just didn’t dare to admit it. And your offer to wait a little longer right now is just another proof of your wonderful personality to me.”

She paused briefly, meeting his expectant eyes with a loving gaze, and tenderly took his face between her hands.

“I’ve always loved this face,” she continued softly, “so handsome and expressive. And these arms, so strong and gentle.”

She let her hands trail down his arms in a gentle caress, then put her right hand tenderly on his chest.

“And this heart, so kind and compassionate. Did you know that you virtually glow with kindness? You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, inside and out.”

She fell silent again, a soft smile playing around her lips, as she watched him wipe an embarrassed hand over his eyes.

McCoy was too choked up to say anything. Her words had deeply touched him, he couldn’t remember ever being told anything more beautiful. Could this be real? He certainly had a lot of love to give, even though he wasn’t very good at showing it, feeling safer hiding behind a shield of irritation and grumpiness. But Uhura had looked behind that shield, wanting to see the real him. Maybe her appreciation of him had been the reason she’d dared to come to him for help with this delicate issue in the first place.

When she saw that the doctor wasn’t going to find his voice again anytime soon, she gently pushed him back down until he was lying flat on his back again, and shifted her attention back to the lower part of his body.

“Enough of the talking,” she murmured softly, “let’s get on with the reciprocating.”

The doctor gave up trying to find the right words, when her gentle hands, fiddling with the fly of his trousers, demanded his full attention.

Uhura deftly opened his trousers, freeing his dick and taking her sweet time to admire his throbbing erection in all its glory.

Only when he started to moan impatiently, about to touch himself with the need to stave off the rising heat, did she let her fingers crawl up the inside of his thighs, one hand stopping to gently play with his balls, while the other lightly enclosed the length of his shaft and began to jerk him off ever so slowly.

McCoy let out an almighty groan, thinking he might actually die from the intensity of this lustful sensation. He dug his fingers into the bedsheets, holding on for dear life as his hips ground and bucked, desperate for Uhura’s teasing touch to get firmer, stronger.

And just when he thought the waves of lust that rippled through his body couldn’t get any higher, she straddled his legs and bowed her head close to his pulsing erection. Keeping up the gentle teasing of his balls and shaft, she let the tip of her tongue run around his glans, almost making him jump out of his skin.

Spurred on by his strong reactions, she went on to lick the pre-cum from his slit, then let her tongue run slow circles around the edge of his glans, spending a tantalisingly long time on the spot where the foreskin was attached to it. 

“God, Nyota,” he pleaded, “I don’t think I can hold out much longer.”

“But I’ve only just begun,” she countered, letting her lips slide up and down his shaft with every word. “How can you be so turned on already?”

McCoy could barely speak anymore, gritting out, “I’ve been turned on for hours, my dear, you know that very well!”

“Oh?” Uhura feigned surprise. “What about your professional distance, Doctor? I dimly remember you mentioning it, while I was just as desperate for relief as you seem to be right now.”

She’d removed her mouth from his cock to speak, and had gone back to teasing him mercilessly with the lightest touch of her fingers, enjoying the sight of him bucking and grinding like mad, begging her to finish him off with pleading eyes. Clearly remembering her own recent ordeal, Uhura was not going to let him off lightly.

“Nyota!” he whined, “Have mercy!”

She smirked, but took pity on him and picked up the pace, stroking him with a firmer hand.

Humming with relief, he cupped one hand around the fingers playing with his balls, squeezing a little, and used his other hand to set the pace for her strokes of his shaft.

“You know me, Nyota. I’d never tell a soul. Hell, I’ll never even talk to you about it again. But do you really think any man could do what I’ve done to you today and stay unaffected?” 

Her hands slowed down again, eliciting an exasperated groan from him.

“Tell me more about how it affected you,” she asked, eager to hear him tell her all about his feelings while helping her out earlier.

Resigning to the fact that she wasn’t going to give him what he so desperately needed until he’d told her everything she wanted to know, he started to talk.

“What do you think, it did to me, woman?” he grumbled, surmising that a little dirty talk obviously turned her on. “Touching the private parts of the most beautiful woman I know, trying to get her off while not looking at her? Made me so horny I could hardly concentrate on pleasuring you!”

Uhura seemed satisfied with that, as she stopped the torturous teasing and began to jerk him off in earnest again. McCoy huffed out a relieved breath, feeling a toe-curling orgasm building inside him.

“Where were you when I woke up?” she asked before bending over his throbbing dick again and sliding it gently into her mouth, licking and sucking at first, then letting him push in deeper, swallowing him as far as her mouth could take him, lightly grazing him with her teeth all the way down, making him feel a desire he hadn’t known existed until now.

“That’s too embarrassing to even tell you,” he gasped, trying to answer her question in between jolts of unprecedented pleasure.

She let him slip out of her mouth again with a plopping sound, the cool air and her teasing lips on the head of his cock making him shiver.

“Did you have a need to take care of?” she asked, smiling wickedly, while mercilessly teasing the sensitive rim of his glans with the tip or her fast moving tongue.

“Nyota,” he grunted, exasperated, “I made you come three times, without so much as touching myself. I was going crazy there! I’m just a man, after all. I just couldn’t take anymore. I’ve never been so horny in my life!”

“So you went to your office to relieve yourself?” she continued her line of questioning, her hand emphasising every word with a strong, firm stroke, only to stop just as he was ready to shoot his load.

“Uhura! This is evil!” he cried out in dismay. “I know what you’ve had to go through today was torture, but it wasn’t my fault, I did everything to help. So please, don’t torture me like this, now!”

“Are you saying you did everything to make me come as quickly as possible,” she enquired with a mischievous grin, “or did you, by any chance, indulge in a little teasing yourself? I certainly can’t remember ever being more turned on in my life. And I don’t think the ambassador can take all the credit for that.”

“All I wanted was for you to at least get the most pleasure out of your ordeal,” he smiled at her sheepishly from lowered eyelids.

“And I certainly did,” she beamed at him, thinking once again what a kind-hearted man he really was. 

“But you still haven’t told me what you were doing while I was out cold after you’d so expertly ‘treated’ me,” she persisted, not letting him get away that easily.

“Can’t you just let this go, Uhura?” he pleaded. “It’s really not something I’m proud of.”

“You’ve seen me at my worst, Leonard,” Uhura grimaced, “so how bad can it be?”

“I went to my office to clean myself up, Nyota,” he sighed, “because I came in my pants during your third orgasm. That’s never happened to me before. It was humiliating.”

Uhura didn’t bat an eyelid.

“More humiliating than asking your doctor to masturbate you?” Uhura chuckled, then exclaimed with the happiest grin on her face, “Leonard! This is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard!”

And before McCoy could even process her unexpected reaction, she went down on him again in earnest, forgetting everything else around her, fully focused on how to push him to his limits and hoping to give him the orgasm of a lifetime.

McCoy didn’t know what hit him. Uhura had stepped her relentless teasing up a notch or two, now subjecting him to a sweet torture he could hardly bear. Not for much longer, anyway. She seemed to pay attention to all his most sensitive spots at once, her dainty musician’s fingers now working him just the way he’d so often admired them dancing across her work panel on the bridge, skilfully working the controls. Her quick tongue swirling and licking in all the right places.

He lost all sense of time and space, his body and soul on fire, feeling like floating in liquid heat, drifting higher and higher into limitless ecstasy. Through the haze of his lust, he was dimly aware of Uhura watching him raptly, probably wondering if he was feeling anything like she had that afternoon, enjoying that the tables were turned and relishing every moment of causing him such delicious pleasure.

Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, couldn’t endure another second of this divine torture, he felt her hands tighten their grip on his shaft, finding the perfect rhythm, while her lips enclosed his glans, firmly sucking in the head of his dick until he could feel himself pushing against the roof of her mouth.

That was when he seriously lost it. Babbling and cursing, he thrust hard into her mouth, holding her head firmly in place between his hands. He was tense and desperate, and it didn’t take many thrusts to send him hurtling over the edge. He would have liked to warn her, give her the chance to pull away, but it happened too fast.

With an almost inhuman sounding groan, he came into her mouth, spurting hot, sticky strands down her throat, his body convulsing with the sheer relief of his finally granted climax.

It took him forever to come down again, his body jolting with every flick of her tongue that accompanied her every swallow, draining his overwrought cock spurt for spurt. She sure knew how to draw out a man’s orgasm to eternity.

Uhura was captivated. Watching the doctor unravel right before her eyes was mesmerising. He surely was a never-ending well of surprises. She’d always known that he was a passionate man. In discussions and arguments, about his work, his friends, his patients, respecting and preserving life. But as unique as his skilful hands had been in taking her to unknown heights that afternoon, as unique was he now in receiving the pleasure she offered him, giving himself to her completely.

He was perfect. She wanted him. All of him. Needed him, even. Wanted to do this to him again and again. Her heart clenched with love for this extraordinary man. Yes, love. She loved him.

When McCoy had calmed down enough to become aware of his surroundings again, his gaze was met by Uhura’s big, beautiful eyes. And the warmth he saw there, took his breath away. Warmth and … what? Contentment? Happiness? Love?

_Don’t get carried away, Leonard_, he scolded himself, reaching out to stroke her hair.

“Had fun?” she asked, smiling at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

“As if you didn’t know what you just did to me, woman,” he grunted, affecting a huff. Then he smiled at her affectionately.

“Nothing I’ve ever felt has even come close to this, sweetheart,” he assured her, pulling her closer, needing to feel her warm, exciting body against his. “You are incredible!”

Uhura straightened back up to sit next to him on the edge of the bed.

“Glad you enjoyed me reciprocating,” she chuckled, patting his arm lightly, “but we’re not even yet!” 

“Uhura!” he grunted, dismayed, “This is not a competition! You know that, don’t you?”

She looked at him contritely. “Of course, I know, I’m sorry.” 

McCoy’s face softened, and he swung his feet off the bed to sit next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

“Sweetheart, I get that you’re still bothered by what you’ve had to go through today,” he said quietly, his voice low and reassuring, “but do you remember what I just told you happened to me at the end?”

She nodded weakly. 

“You might have been in more ... er ... pain, but I sure had my own embarrassment to deal with, too.”

“I know, Leonard, and I’m so sorry,” she sighed, leaning her head against his chest and relishing the new and safe feeling of his arms around her. 

“Don’t be,” he murmured into her hair, his voice even softer now. “None of this was your fault. You were violated, Nyota. And I’m not pretending you’ll be completely over it anytime soon, either. There will be shame, there will be anger, probably even directed at me sometimes. But I promise, I’ll be there for you all the way. I’ll help you work through this. No one else will ever have to know.” 

As the doctor brushed her forehead with a gentle kiss, Uhura snuggled deeper into his arms and was suddenly gripped by a fit of racking sobs. Out of shame, out of relief, out of anger or sheer exhaustion, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she couldn’t stop. And that McCoy’s arms around her, his hands tenderly rubbing her back and combing through her hair, his chin resting lightly on her head, felt so very, very good.

Apart from being the hottest man she knew, which had admittedly come as rather a surprise, he was just as caring and protective as she’d always believed him to be. Possibly even more so. 

McCoy held her tight, patiently waiting for her sobs to ebb away, murmuring, “It’s ok, honey, I’ve got you,” over and over again.

It was still too soon, he knew. There would be more episodes like this, probably not all of them ending with him cradling her in his arms, unfortunately. But whatever she threw at him, he’d deal with, whatever she needed, he’d give to her. There was no doubt in his heart that he loved her. All of her. 

He’d briefly felt guilty for succumbing to her sexual ministrations so easily. The man in him clearly having won over the doctor. But then he realised that this had most probably been exactly what she’d needed. To be in control. To make him beg for relief, just as she had earlier today.

Intellectually, she knew, of course, that it hadn’t been his fault. That he’d only been there to help. But emotionally, she saw him as the one who’d touched her, who’d had control over her orgasms. She really needed to reciprocate, he realised. And in more ways than one. 

When her sobs had died down, he pulled back a little, holding her at arm’s length to look at her. Then, gazing deeply into her beautiful eyes, tenderly brushing the last of her tears away with his thumbs, he softly said, “From where I stand, it wasn’t all bad, though. You’ve just told me you might be in love. That’s more than I could ever have hoped for. I can easily live with that.” 

And tilting his head to one side, he smilingly suggested, “Why don’t you let me take you on a date tomorrow? A proper, old-fashioned date. Dinner in the mess followed by a romantic stroll through the arboretum and drinks on the observation deck afterwards?”

“That sounds about perfect, Leonard,” Uhura smiled, her heart soaring, as the depths of his kindness were once more revealed to her. “I’d like that very much!”

“It’s a date then,” he beamed, “and we’ll just take it from there.” 

Uhura nodded happily, her eyes glued to his handsome, kind face, blinking back new tears of love and gratitude. Truth was, she was more than ready to push him down on the bed again right now, wanting him so badly it hurt, desperate to finally feel him inside her.

But she knew, of course, that he was right. She needed time to work through the aftereffects of her violation. To be sure that what she felt was real and not just her assaulted libido talking. It was the least he could ask for. He deserved that. They both did.

And with a content sigh, grateful for his integrity and blissfully safe in the knowledge that he would never betray her trust, she snuggled back into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

“Doctor, you’re the best,” she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips. 

“I’ll certainly try to be for you, Lieutenant,” he smiled, pulling her into a bear hug and feeling happier than he had in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested, you can find the picture that inspired me to write this fic (a scene from ‘The Tholian Web‘) in my post on tumblr.  
https://spacedancer1701.tumblr.com/post/187666680874/thecurse


End file.
